


Clearance Candy! 糖果出清！

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Halloween, Humans are not good enough, Other, Poor Life Choices, Protect yourself!!, Sexual Harassment
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 無論這個世界是多麼操蛋，您都必須靠自己獨立完成學業並成為一個成熟的人，那是每個人都必須要做的事。所以您必須想辦法一邊上大學、一邊打工來養活自己，您努力使自己成為一個更好的人，遺憾的是您周遭的人不這麼想。但您無法讓這個世界都繞著自己轉，尤其最糟糕那一個是發給您薪水的人。當他一次又一次的刷新底限的時候，您不知道自己還能忍耐多久。天上的星星知道您試過了，現在，萬聖節大禮包即將砸到您的臉上！
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112





	Clearance Candy! 糖果出清！

_ 網路上說可以讓憤怒冷靜下來的那個是什麼？ _

您努力的按著太陽穴試圖讓腦袋冷靜下來。

_ 數質數？質數是什麼？1、3、5、7、9嗎？ _

不，這個是奇數，您的血壓仍然過高。

_ 數棉羊？ _

不對，那是睡不著的時候數的。

_ 倒數十秒的深呼吸？ _

如果這個再沒用的話不能怪您翻臉了，至少您努力過了。

十。

您吸氣，您的同事從前門離開前對您投以同情的目光。

九。

您吐氣，您可以從眼角看見客人的衣角停在店門口，您抬頭對門口微笑的時候他轉頭了，背後的電話在同一秒響起，那是老闆打到櫃檯的專線電話，可能是要問您為何沒有向進門的人打招呼、害他少了一個客人。

_ …該死，現在數到多少了？ _

翻了個在抽筋邊緣的白眼，您決定到此為止，今天下班之後就辭職會是最好的時機，如果現在就提會害另一個同事從剛被解放的天堂被拖回地獄。老實說您還蠻喜歡那個同事的，至少他知道您真的很討厭老闆對您的過份 _ 賞識 _ 。正當您轉身準備接起電話的那一刻門鈴又響了，哎呀，客人回來了？太好了，您可以正大光明的無視那通電話。

您帶著最燦爛的微笑轉身，卻在同一秒凍結在位，現在站在您的面前的是胸部…您疑惑的抬頭…

哦，那是兩個最符合萬聖節主題的 _ 骷髏怪物 _ ，好高啊…您默默的感嘆。只是，您不確定他們是否只為了裝扮效果就 _ 打破自己的頭 _ 或是 _ 用臉去砸牆 _ 並用蕃茄醬浸泡自己？高高的骨架向您露出了興奮的表情。啊，背後那討人厭的電話鈴聲停了，這提醒了您還沒有招呼客人。

「您好，有什麼我可以幫您的嗎？」

您揚起的嘴角只是為了自我滿足，因為您奉行對事不對人的最高原則，操那個把監視畫面當金魚缸的 _ 老闆 _ 混蛋。

那個骷髏用期待的目光(眼眶？)看您的同時幾乎把臉貼到您的臉上，哎喲，希望他真的沒用臉去砸牆，那些裂痕看起來很痛。在此同時，您可以從眼角看到門口外有人依循標準的軍姿分解動作，右腳向後鏟、重心在腳跟，180度的順時針旋轉---哦，他走了， _ 跑步帶殺聲 _ 。

注意到您的目光的、比較矮的骷髏(那只是個比較級的問題，您目測他高您兩顆頭！)從鼻孔…？就是介於嘴巴上面、眼睛的下面的那一個洞，發出了愉快的哼氣聲…應該是，因為他現在正在笑不是嗎？雖然他從進門開始就沒停止笑過。

「人、人類？我、我正在等你說那句不可思議的咒語！」

您把目光從門口轉回眼前高高的骨架，他喘著氣、手裡緊緊握著南瓜燈造型的籠籃，裡面裝著幾乎滿出來的糖果，您疑惑的把眉毛擠在一起。

您假設他要玩的是Trick Or Treat的那一套，考慮到他們在聖誕節後像不小心被聖誕老人從兩萬呎的高度掉在路上的禮包、從Ebott山蜂湧而出，那麼今年的萬聖節就是他們迎來的第一個，您已經聽說過許多不可思議的事，他們帶來的技術大幅提升了人類的科技力與醫療技術，套一句您同事的說法，他們讓人類的科技樹成長了三倍之多！雖然您不太懂這是什麼意思，但聽起來很厲害，而他們只向人類要求一片荒地做為他們居住的空間…而近來的新聞讓您感到頭疼，您知道自己不是最好的人，但到底是什麼樣的人會覺得他們像床底下的怪物？

**_操他！_ ** 如果他們來找您、說可以讓您永遠不用為電力跟醫療帳單付費，代價只是跟您後院裡那一小片永遠雜草叢生的爛地， _ 您甚至會幫他們舖床！ _ 所以您為此再度抬起甜甜的微笑，希望自己的舉止對兩個種族之間的外交足夠好。

「那不應該是您要對我說的嗎？」

嗯？他們的臉會發亮是正常的嗎？

「不！我甚、甚至在兩百年前就不再穿條紋了！只有孩子才能要、要糖不是嗎？我已經充份的研、研究過WI、WIKI百科了！」

您自動忽略了他對於自己年紀的誇大形容詞，但 _ 條紋 _ 是什麼意思？

您低頭看了一下自己的打扮，那是麥當勞叔叔(Ronald McDonald)的女性版本，紅色的領帶，紅色及白色相間的條紋袖子，大大的紅色鞋子，唯一的不同點是黃色連身褲變成了吊帶百摺裙…該死的，雖然您收到同事的通風報信另外帶了安全褲，但您沒猜到裙子的長度幾乎不能遮住您的屁股！操那個正在看監視器的 _ 變態 _ ！

話又說回來，條紋跟孩子有什麼關係？

啊，您真的應該多多學習怪物文化，看看眼前的這個大個子，他可是正經八百的去看了Wiki啊，只是身為一個人類，您有必要擔起補正他對人類文化常識的責任。

「我瞭解了，只是正常來說，是孩子要去按您的門鈴喲！」

「NYEH！偉、偉大的PAPYRUS當然知道，但、但是我和SANS住在市郊，那、那裡太遠了，孩、孩子們走不了那麼遠，所、所以我來了！」

他提起了沉重的籃子向您示意，您可以看見裡面幾乎是全滿的，但您這裡已經離市郊好幾條街了，自稱Papyrus的高高骨架用全身告訴您他還在等您跟他要糖，但在您做出回應之前、較矮的那個就開口說話了。

「heh…兄弟，也許她不想要糖果…而是比較想要惡作劇？」

其實您並沒有真的抓住他說了什麼，所以您將視線轉向了他，而他在他的兄弟背後向您眨了眨有著詭異紅光的那一側的眼睛，老實說那有點毛骨悚然，但您認為那是他希望您陪他的兄弟玩一會的暗示，反正他們已經成功嚇走了您原本服務的客人，陪他們玩一下也無妨。

「NYEN？惡、惡作劇？」

高個子的眉頭…還是眼眶？反正就是眼睛上面的那個地方，以一種戲劇皇后的方式皺了起來，向他的兄弟看了一眼，抽了一口大氣(等等，他們有肺？)然後再度把臉貼到您的臉前三吋的地方。

「人、人類！你、你要對我惡作劇嗎？」

啊，剛才的興奮度跟現在比起來根本是輕描淡寫，他臉上的笑容寬度讓您擔心他會不會因此掉了下巴，而當您苦思什麼樣的惡作劇是無傷大雅而又不致讓他失望的同時，那個看著監視畫面的混蛋終於決定出手干涉了，因為您看見原先就在店裡面、唯一的顧客趁著怪物跟您對話的空檔，快速扔下籃子往外手刀狂奔，電話鈴聲在您身後像要裂開似的狂響，只因為他決心不讓他的錢庫繼續空虛下去。

嘆了口氣，您禮貌的向他們致意，轉頭拿起電話的瞬間、您就可以聽見混蛋用可比廣播的音量向您咆哮，要您將怪物攆出去，但您拒絕了，無論如何您都不是真的想繼續聽他跟你廢話，但他顯然沒有注意到您的表情如何變得陰冷。

「聽好了，這裡我說了算，他們是怪物！噁心又恐怖的混蛋！叫他們從我的店裡滾出去！」

您可以聽到背後的大個子抽了一口大氣，輕微的腳步聲顯示他正默默的往門口的方向移動… _ 如果就讓他這樣失望的離開，那麼您就該死！ _

「…說到噁心，你才是令我反胃的那一個！你以為我不知道你在做什麼嗎？」

面對您忽然的暴發，怪物疑惑的停下了腳步，而您只是往上瞪了一眼在櫃檯上方的監視鏡頭，然後猛然蹲下！此時電話另一端傳來了混亂的撞擊聲，啊哈！您猜對了，櫃檯下方有一個您從來沒有看過的小拉鍊包，您甚至還沒碰到它就看見裡面的反光，拉開拉鍊、裡面是一個不到掌心大小的GoPro！

「啊哈！看來我找到你的惡作劇了是嗎？你這個 _ 噁心的混蛋 _ ！」

您華麗的把電話摔了回去，如果那個變態會為了他往後的人生而全力奔跑的話，您只剩下不到十秒的時間可以帶著證物離開，看了一眼往後延伸的出口，您直接跨上了櫃檯打算直奔前門。

但只到您大腿一半高度的條紋膝上襪露出來的瞬間，高高的骨架開始尖叫，從他的音量和持續的長度來看，怪物的肺活量肯定驚人！但分心只會使您從櫃檯上滑倒，較矮的骨架在您用臉種地板之前就接了您，哎呀，您肯定猜錯了，那些污漬聞起來不像蕃茄醬，但在您開始思考是什麼東西讓它帶有這麼逼真的鐵鏽味時，一陣怒吼中斷了您的想法。

「他、他媽的！把我的東西留下來！妳在偷我的東西！」

該死的，那個混蛋是用滾的從樓梯滾下來的嗎？也太快了吧！

「…hey…妳現在有麻煩？」

喲，這傢伙真的有一副好嗓子，他沉沉的聲音在近距離下震得您脊椎發麻，不過現在不是重點，您用肯定的表情向他用力的點了點頭。他笑了一聲，像是扔頻果一樣、輕輕鬆鬆的將您 _ 扔給 _ 他的兄弟，而高高的骨架用公主抱的姿勢接過您時把手裡的籃子灑了一地。

「SANS！你、你在做什麼？！！你會把人類摔、摔壞！！！」

當您的準前老闆和較矮的骨架對歭時，高高的骨架在您的頭上尖叫，但他護著您的動作是那麼輕柔。

「哎呀…我知道不能怪你…我知道她肯定會為你的擁抱 _ 掉落 _ …」

「SANS！這就夠、夠了！停止你的壞、壞雙關語！我、我恨透了你那、那些胡說八道！」

「…但是我看見你的嘴角 _ 違反重力 _ ，兄弟。」

「我沒有！！！」

他憤怒的噴了那個骨頭一聲，然後才低頭將您放了下來，從頭到尾都小心翼翼、彷彿觸摸您多一些會傷到您一樣般的輕柔。

「人類？妳、妳還好嗎？我的兄弟有傷到妳嗎？他、他肯定嚇到妳了，讓我代他向、向妳致意。」

哦，不好了，這傢伙有騎士的風範，他向您半跪著道歉的時候，深紅的破爛圍巾在他背後無風自揚---您反握了他戴著手套的手。

「NYEN？」

「請你幫我！那個混蛋做了壞事，這個證據絕對不能讓他拿走！」

您向他抬起了手上的小包，只要有了這個，您肯定那王八蛋會直接 _ 起飛 _ 。

「…他、他對妳做了壞事？」

「是，所以我需要你的幫忙！」

哦，您點燃了他眼中的火花，在這之前、您不知道如此龐大的身軀如何辦到用殘影的方式移動，一切變化得太快了，上一刻您還握著他的手請求協助，下一秒您又在他的懷裡，他面對 _ 準．牢犯 _ 的姿態如同您從吉卜力(スタジオジブリ)展中看見的，即將發動攻勢的古代機械兵(ロボット兵)，您不得不緊緊抓住他的圍巾以保持平衡。啊，您可以想像現在的畫面一定充滿了後現代主義的反諷風格，誰來幫您拍張照片，這肯定能在您的藝術史教授手裡拿下好成績。

「NYEH！偉、偉大的PAPYRUS會盡全力、保、保護妳的！」

他抱著您這麼宣告的同時，您可以看見被稱為Sans的那一個向前踩了一步，僅僅如此就足夠讓那個混蛋變得蒼白起來。

「嘿！聽、聽我說，我們可以不必弄成這樣的，只、只要把東西還我，我什麼都不會追究--」

打斷他最後的掙扎的，是骷髏沉沉的笑聲，搭配他的表情是多麼切合今天的節日主題，如果擺在門前，肯定會吸引一堆人來這裡自拍。

「你不想追究…但我們呢？heh heh heh…聽好了， _ 你這個骯髒的-- _ 」

換他被打斷了，還不用回頭您就聽見警笛聲隨著大喊”Freeze！！”的衝擊聲從被踢開的玻璃門蜂湧而入。

啊，終於有人做了對的事，但該死的是他們的槍指錯方向了！Sans回頭發現警察的槍危險的指向他和抱著您的骨架，無論如何，如果原本只有一隻眼睛是亮著的事實已經夠糟了，那麼全黑的眼眶背後代表的意義肯定不是什麼好事！然而抓著您的那一個並沒有意識到這件事。

「你、你們來得正好，人、人類的皇家衛隊！」

他開心又響亮的向警方打招呼，向他們張開了另一隻手臂，這使原本指著Sans的那些都轉到他身上了，您確定他現在什麼都不應該做，所以您盡可能的用身體擋住他並大聲喊叫。

「等等！不是你們看到的那樣！他們是--」

巨大的玻璃爆裂聲在Papyrus身後的地板上炸開， _ 該死的！還讓不讓人把話說完啊？！ _

您不耐煩的回頭，您看見那個混蛋趁眾人不注意時，揮動他肥短的手臂、向您扔來特價中的酒，瞬間，您理解了他想做什麼--他要破壞您手上的證物！這傢伙為什麼只會在奇怪的地方動腦子啊混蛋！

雖然您知道了他的意圖，但您的動作跟不上思考的速度，當您將手裡的小包徒勞的護在懷裡的時候、您失去了重心，在往後倒下的瞬間，您眼睜睜的看著瞄準您的玻璃瓶飛往了Papyrus的後腦勺--您以為自己會在地上摔斷脖子並看著玻璃瓶在他脆弱的腦袋上開花，但這兩件事都沒發生，他接住了您並閃過了爆頭危機。取而代之的，玻璃瓶以一種奇妙的、0.5倍播放的慢動作鏡頭，華麗的砸到了離您最近的那個警官頭上---

終於！所有的槍都往正確的對象身上指去了，抓準時機，您跳了起來，大聲的指著那混蛋嘶吼--

「那個王八蛋偷我的內褲！」

啊，您少說了一個字，您只是想說他想偷拍您的內褲。

「我沒有！我只有拿過妳的絲襪！」

您可以聽見背後所有的人都抽了一口氣…好，這解釋了您遺失的衣物的行蹤，被砸臉的可憐蟲快速的擦掉額角的血並往前站了一步。

「現在，把你的手保持在我們看得到的地方，趴下！」

在他的同僚繞過Sans去壓制那個混蛋的時候，他拍了拍您的肩膀。

「我是Marco，我會確保他接受應有的處置…因為我有個跟妳一樣大的孩子，我不能接受城裡有這麼樣的一個混蛋。」

「這、這是正確的，我、我很高興人、人類能脫離危險並保、保持安全。」

Papyurs從妳身邊退開了一步，把手指纏在一起扭動著，看起來很緊張，這引起了Marco的注意，但在他問出口之前您就開始說話了。

「他們在我的老闆正要對我不利的時候幫助了我，這是他偷拍我們的證據，我沒有伸手去碰，所以它應該還在運作。」

他接過手並確認了裡面的東西，點了點頭。

「妳做得很好，我需要妳們跟著回局裡做一些筆錄，妳需要去拿外套嗎？」

他顯然認為您身上的衣服是自己的，所以您向他搖了搖頭，將明顯過短的裙子再往下拉了一些。

「這是他強迫我們穿的，另一個班次的同事也是，只是不確定她有沒有把它留在衣櫃裡。」

「嗯，那麼晚一點我們可能需要跟妳要她們的聯絡方式，現在可以帶我們進去衣櫃裡看一下嗎？」

那個被壓著的混蛋忽然激動了起來，大聲嚷嚷著他們沒有權力入侵他的個人財產，然而您聽見他旁邊的員警以一種流利而平板的語調，背誦了一串關於針對現行犯的徑行搜索不需搜索令的說明，然後再次警告他如果不配合搜索會在起訴裡再幫他加一條妨礙公務，您在內心為他按了一個大拇指。

「這邊請。」

您經過那個混蛋時向他吐舌頭，故意用有點囂張的步伐踩著勝利的小舞為他們做了快速的導覽。

最終，警方從他的私人小天堂裡搜出了一大堆屬於妳和其他同事的私人物品，而您也是到了那一刻才發現他甚至在員工休憩室裡偷偷安裝了偽裝成偵煙器的鏡頭，而他電腦的畫面充份顯示他如何像炫耀戰利品般、將您和您的同事的換裝畫面分享給全世界！現在，他所有的東西都被扣了下來，連您身上的那一套衣服都被當成了證物，您永遠忘不了其他同事被通知到案作筆錄時她們有多驚訝，您一輩子都不會想像得到她們三個人會為了先前疏遠妳而道歉。

「我們…只是以為老闆對妳比較特別而嫉妒，沒有想到妳正在被騷擾。」

妳聳了聳肩，在微涼的清晨將凍得發涼的手指放進了口袋。

「 _ 我們 _ 都是受害者，最重要的是我們都沒出什麼大事不是嗎？」

看見她們的微笑，就算您知道最後不會是最好的朋友，但至少一切都會成為橋下的流水…除了那個混蛋之外，所以您在內心裡嘲笑他肯定會錯過聖誕火雞，您的同事們被叫去問筆錄的時候，您向她們送出最後一波友善的微笑。

但就像是該死的整台火車撞進地獄那樣，混蛋的咆哮響徹整個警局，他正大聲嚷嚷著除非在他的律師陪同的情況下，不然他不會對問訊作出回應，任何觸碰及不當監禁都會成為憲法的污點！同時，一個西裝筆挺、梳著油頭的傢伙在他旁邊向您正了一條直線，他有些不確定的向您說出了您的名字。

「妳好，讓我自我介紹一下，我是Alfred，是妳的老闆的辯護律師，是否能請妳撥出一點時間？」

您不介意談話，但您真的不想單獨跟他說話，此時，那個被高高的骨架稱呼為Sans的骷髏走到了您的身側。

「…就在這說，我們全是耳朵。」

Alfred露出了略顯疲態的微笑，輕輕的點了點頭。

「是這樣的，我的委託人不希望破壞他接下來的旅遊計劃，所以想要簡化整個流程…也就是說，您可以用這樣的條件接受和解嗎？」

他向您出示了一張寫有50,000美元的支票，已經押好當天的日期，這這意味著它可以隨時被兌現，當您沉默時，您背後的骷髏發出了不悅的鼻息聲。

「…人類的尊嚴…有些廉價不是嗎？」

Alfred笑了一下，再抽出一張，這次的金額是100,000美元，該死的，要說您沒有覺得膝蓋虛弱那您就是在騙人，但您最後還是對他搖頭了。

「…妳要多少？我相信我們最終可以交涉到一個雙方都滿意的價格。」

哦，您需要一點空氣，您吸氣--然後對他吐出一生中想說的百大金句之一。

「不，我的意思是，我不接受和解， _ 我要他接受法律制裁 _ 。」

Alfred的眼睛危險的瞇了起來，他的身體微微朝您前傾。

「不，孩子，我看得太多了，妳不會贏的，這甚至不是公訴罪！妳沒有時間、妳沒有本錢…」

眼神交匯的那一刻，您感到他彬彬有禮的外貌下藏著像狼一樣的牙，但高高聳立在您背後的影子跟狼相比，那簡直是一頭 _ 熊 _ 。

「…她會有的，我確定。」

他低沉的聲音像滾滾的巨石，隆隆作響，隨伴紅色的光，在您的頭上向混蛋2號閃爍危險的信號，哦，您的膝蓋發軟，因為另一個新的理由，您的笑容滿得像隻柴郡貓。

「嘿！你把警局當成什麼地方了？ **離她遠一點！** 」

那個警察叫什麼？哦，Marco！他像個憤怒的山豬般從另一端衝了過來，您肯定他拍在混蛋2號肩上的力道遠超必要，幾句合法範圍的對話以及妨礙偵察的你來我往後，那個傢伙第二次屈服在Sans的無聲威脅之下，您實在很好奇到底是看見什麼才會讓他像見了鬼一樣的跑。但您回頭向上看的時候，只看到他瞇著慵懶的眼睛對著您微笑。

「啊，真是的，這傢伙的靠山還不少，我從來都不知道我的電話有這麼熱門，該死的。」

Marco在您的面前將他的手機關了，然後啪的一聲用手拍在他的頸後用力揉捏，看起來疲倦異常，您向他表示歉意，他輕輕的搖了搖他的手掌。

「這是我的工作，而且一旦讓我知道有這種傢伙在鎮上，我就永遠不會安心…事實上，我真的不應該這樣對妳說話，但只要妳同意和解並撤告的話，他幾乎不會受到任何的懲罰…而且，他還有可能會向妳們報復。所以這是我私人的建議，不論如何，我希望妳和妳的朋友們盡快離開妳們登記在他那裡的地址，像這樣的變態我見過太多了。」

聽完他說的話之後，您的眉毛緊緊的揪在一起，拒絕那個混蛋像對付妓女一樣付您錢是一回事，但實際要應付接下來的麻煩可又是一回事，您沒辦法欺騙自己，您知道自己是個窮到沒了工作就得煩惱下個月該上哪睡的可憐蟲…在結束心理筆記的同事，您在心裡向那些用肉體辛苦勞作的女性致歉，就算是她們也有選擇客戶的權利是吧？把她們和那樣的蠕蟲放在一起是一種污辱。

「呃…嗯，謝謝你的提醒，我想，有些事還是得早點解決為好，我想他應該很快就會被弄出來不是嗎？」

Marco搖了搖頭，說他們會盡可能的拖延，但顯然他的口袋足夠深，能夠支配的自由自然就更多，當辦公室另一端呼叫Marco有他的電話時，他嘆出了另一口更長的氣，向您表示您可以離開了，有任何進展會由警方的固定號碼再度與您聯絡，他離去的背影看起來很疲倦。

「WOWIE，這、這是我見、見過以來，最、最真實的、英、英雄！」

_ 哎呀，這個聲音 _ ，您還沒回頭之前、大大的微笑就在您臉上燦爛的綻放。

「Papyrus對嗎？謝謝你的幫忙！還有你，Sans？如果沒有你們，我無論如何都沒有機會對付那傢伙。」

從高高的大傢伙收到的燦爛比您給的還要響亮一百倍！他臉上的歡快足以照亮整片天空。

「OH！我、我的名字比我、我想像得還要響亮，妳在我、我向妳介紹自、自己之前，就、就知道我了！」

「…heh，當然，你是最棒的，兄弟。」

您返以微笑，但您的睏意選擇在這個時候突襲您，啊…該死的，您可以透過窗戶看見天空已經被照成漂亮的淺藍色，但您知道自己租的地方肯定不安全了，該怎麼辦呢…？當您沉溺在自己的煩惱之中時，您看不見骷髏兄弟如何交換眼神，Papyrus打斷了您的神遊。

「咳嗯，咳嗯。」

他剛剛…只是按著什麼也沒有的頸椎宣告他在清喉嚨嗎？ _ HOW? _

您看向了Sans，他用一種極其討厭的方式扭動手指。

「magic。」

您早該料到的，但是您還是轉頭看向Papyrus。

「友、友善的人、人類，我們看、看見妳有麻煩，如果我、我們不能、為、為妳伸、伸出援手，那麼我、我們是怎、怎麼樣的朋、朋友呢？」

您給了他一張李奧納多式的疑惑臉，跟您較好的那個同事經過時，選擇不打擾您和骷髏們的對話，但她在看見您的臉時忍不住噴笑，您向她比了手指槍、示意她回家後傳訊息給您。

「…聽我說，我們有間空房…如果妳需要地方落腳…那麼，妳需要的就是問。」

在您回答之前Sans就為您結束話題了，而您的其他同事也在同一時間結束筆錄準備離開，您向她們揮手時、發現您的同事明顯繞了過寬的距離以經過您和骷髏兄弟，而女孩們錯過您臉上一閃而過的惱怒…您吞了一口苦澀，轉身看向高高的骨架。

「…謝謝你的好意，但是…我…也許我們還不是朋友？」

Papyrus啪的一聲把手抽到他的爛牙上，然後在下一秒嘶嘶的皺著臉，哎呀，那看起來很痛，但他還是繼續說下去，滿頭大汗的結結巴巴。

「啊，妳、妳，呃，我、我、我可以理、理解，畢、畢竟不是每、每個人都、都能--」

您阻止他繼續發瘋，再這麼下去、他的舌頭會死在打顫的牙縫裡，那不是您願意看到的。

「我不是那個意思…看，我們昨晚才認識，而我從頭到尾都在帶來麻煩，你不知道，我怎麼樣的人…」

您稍微揚了揚自己的手，想告訴他們您覺得自己是這麼一個彆扭的傢伙，看看您和您的同事的相處模式就會懂了，你很慢熱，您是看起來熱情、事實上卻是帶著刺的仙人掌，在很多方面都不是當朋友的料，您對此無能為力。所以他這麼快就將您劃分到友善的一類、確實讓您有點受寵若驚，但您不希望他在這之後對您感到失望。

「…我、我看不出來，妳、妳怎麼了？」

Papyrus彎著腰，左右搖擺他的頭，看起來像個特大號的萬聖節搖頭娃娃，R13級版本。此時另一隻大手落到您的腦袋上，將您的頭髮揉亂了。

「瞧，孩子…真的不需要考慮太多，我保證過了…妳會有足夠的本錢去對付他們。」

您有些啞口無言，怪物們都是這樣的嗎？當Papyrus熱情的向遠去的女孩們揮手時，Sans低下頭在您耳邊輕聲說話。

「他污辱了我的兄弟，我會確保他得到 **_應有的處置_ ** 。」

後面那句跟Marco說的沒什麼不同，但他黑暗的語調讓您忍不住吞了一口，猜猜怪物們不光是看上去有牙而已，他們確實可以 _ 咬 _ 。但他再度輕拍您的時候，眼神柔軟了許多。

「而且…我看得出妳有一顆金色的靈魂…好孩子，不要讓我失望。」

他是說您有一顆金子般的心嗎？您知道自己不是那種類型的傢伙，但如果他們這麼對您說，您確實會希望自己符合他們的期望。忽然，您注意到一件事，Papyrus揮手揮得太久了，顯得非常刻意… _ 哎呀，不好了 _ 。您向Sans投去求助的眼神，他只是直起腰、向他的兄弟招呼。

「兄弟…不用擔心，她只是擔心自己可能不夠好，足夠成為你的朋友。」

您的眼神變成疑惑，但不愧是兄弟，他確實知道怎麼讓他的兄弟一秒從陰跳到晴。

「這、這真是廢話，妳、妳永遠都不、不需要如此貶、貶低自己！如、如果擔心跟、跟不上我、我，那麼妳、妳只需要加緊步伐！」

他像被冒犯似的將手按在胸口，但在說完的那一刻張開了右臂，高高的向您挺起他的胸口。如果這是從一個人類的口中說出來，那麼只會顯示他有多麼自大而無厘頭，但這是Papyrus說的，用那樣可愛而熱情的口吻，說到這個，他的動作忽然在您的腦中用另一種奇妙的形象顯示了出來…齒輪在那一瞬間定點到位。

「嘿，Papyrus，我想知道你有沒有聽過聖誕夜驚魂(The Nightmare Before Christmas)？」

「那、那是什麼？」

「一部經典的幻想風格定格動畫，我有預感你會 _ 喜歡 _ 他的。」

Sans的眉頭扭了一下，您不確定他是對您說的雙關有反應還是…有點模擬兩可。

「誰、誰？」

「故事的主角傑克，他真的很酷，事實上，我有一個他的玩偶--」

「噢！我、我等不及了，我、我希望妳能盡快向、向我展示它！」

當他的嘴角在娛樂中朝上飛揚的時候，您可以在Papyrus身上看見更多傑克的影子…傻氣的可愛。

「…我確定現在絕對可以拿到所有特價的零食…」

Sans紅紅的眼睛落到您的臉上。

「…而且我有一張導演版的藍光DVD，它就坐在我最喜歡的架子上。」

您給了他們一張柴郡貓的笑臉，當Sans用可愛的ehehehe回應時，您很驚訝他也有一個，比您更像，您幾乎都想把手放到他的下巴看他會不會發出呼嚕聲了。

「GREAT！我、我們還在等什麼？！」

當他輕鬆的像聖誕老人一樣扛著您和Sans輕快的彈跳時，您大笑著抱住他的手臂。

「so…告訴我們，孩子，我們去哪裡拿？」

Sans在Papyrus的右邊向您說話。

「那邊。」

當太陽暖暖的曬著您的屁股時，您想到了另一件事。

「是說，你們被我的大腿襪冒犯了嗎？」

Papyrus的腳錯了一步，您驚恐的發出被勒死的聲音，但他們從沒讓您掉下去過。

「…這絕對不合時宜！妳、妳必須拋掉它！」

Papyrus惱怒的指責您。

「嘿！它很棒！熱的時候可以脫、穿著的時候很可愛！」

「問題不只是在襪子上…孩子。」

「不要再叫我孩子了，這到底是什麼問題？」

「…怪物孩子穿條紋，而襪子對我們來說，有點…性感？」

當您一夜沒睡，要把兩個二加在一起需要一點時間…

「嗯？…哦，哦、 _ 哦 _ ！？！」

該死的，這的確不行， _ 地獄啊 _ 。

「所以，妳到底是不是孩子？」

當您用討厭的鬼臉瞪向骷髏時，您知道該去哪裡將這種奇怪的知識發佈出去，不是現在，但您肯定有一些不是條紋、也不是大腿襪的東西。

「好的，我有一部份希望自己還是孩子，準備好面對排山倒海的迪士尼和皮克斯風暴了嗎？」

當骷髏們齊頭向您投來疑惑的眼神時，您想知道他們可以拿多少…在打開您的門之前，您已經準備好向他們展示什麼叫李奧納多式的跩笑了。

「我的櫥櫃裡沒有骷髏，但我有的絕對超過一打納尼亞！」

您肯定只能用暴動這個字來形容他們在您的DVD櫃和零食山的狂熱，啊，員工特惠絕對是您在那間雜貨店打工的唯一理由…

嗯，無論如何，您總是能找到另一間雜貨店的工作，現在您有他們，於是您跳到他們的背後。

「好了，在我搬家之前、讓我們盡可能的節省空間吧！」

當客廳在同一秒響起墜機聲，您知道自己不需要說第二次，向狂歡舉杯！

**Author's Note:**

> …我原本在2020年10月22日就開始這一份檔案了，原本只打算寫一些可愛的、俏皮的東西  
> 嗯，但我沒猜到它會這麼長(冒汗看著日曆)  
> 這篇故事主角遇過的事，其實是由我現實中實際發生過的事改寫的  
> 只是我那時候沒有萬聖節大禮包來救我，猜猜我當初想辦法自救的過程能有多曲折，哈！  
> 總之，我很高興幫助我的那些警察，沒有因為我不正經的自嘲就把我的陳述當成玩笑  
> 現實中的我有點偏向把情緒藏在搞笑的表情下面，這真的不是很健康
> 
> 無論如何，我希望大家都能保持健康！：) HAVE A NICE DAY！


End file.
